In view of the difficulty in the layout of an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) with a high resolution, two pixel light emitting regions are formed simultaneously by evaporation through an opening in an evaporation mask plate. This generally leads to non-uniform arrangement of pixels in a sub-pixel rendering technique, and further leads to colored edges and stripes, as shown in FIG. 1.
There is a need in the art to alleviate or eliminate the phenomena of colored edges and stripes as described above.